


I'm in charge now. So behave

by Raven_Lycan0410



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Minerva McGonagall, BAMF Original Character, Dark Harry, M/M, New headmaster, Ron Weasley Bashing, Year Five
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2019-07-24 16:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Lycan0410/pseuds/Raven_Lycan0410
Summary: Dumbledore has been removed as Headmaster of Hogwarts and the Wizingmont place one Lucian Lycan as headmaster. He's about to change up the status quo and some aren't going to like it.





	1. Chapter 1

Hogwarts staff all sat around the head table during the summer, each one nervous and unsure. While some didn't let it show, (Snape) others worriedly bit their lips or wrung their hands in an attempt to ward off the inevitable. There was also a new comer to their flock, one Dolores Umbridge. She was a squat woman, rather reminiscent of a toad dressed in pink from head to toe in woolly cardigans and blouses that stretched at the buttons ever so slightly. 

 

The professors had been waiting for several minutes when the doors opened and a hurried looking young man rushed in. 

 

"I am so sorry professors! Things have been a nightmare everywhere if I'm honest with you. But no matter we're all here now yes? We're missing a few teachers but no matter, I'll speak to them when they arrive," The man was handsome when he stopped rushing, of medium build with short locks of midnight blue hair that just reached his ears. A pair of soft blue eyes peaked out behind square spectacles. Lucian Lycan, an ex-Ravenclaw, one Flitwick was very fond of. 

 

"Down to business. I know many of you are worried about your standing now that Professor Dumbledore is gone but I assure you any and all changes to staff working has already been made. Everyone sitting here now has retained their jobs here. I know that Professor Flitwick has tenure with Hogwarts that's in your contract and not expected to change," The small man sighed in relief and beamed at his new employer. Lucian fiddled with a few pieces of parchment before removing one to glance over and nod.

 

"When I say retained I mean I have seen to fit reason to terminate your employment with Hogwarts School. However, I have noticed that Dumbledore was very lax in taking your concerns and needs into account. Professor Sinistra, you petitioned for a weeks leave last fall and were denied, do you still have a need for that week? I know it's for personal reasons so we won't go into detail here, but do you wish for that week  to commence at the same time this year?" 

 

Sinistra chocked on a sob, her Slytherin upbringing the only thing stopping her from tearing up. 

"If it's possible Headmaster then I would appreciate it immensely," The new comer nodded. and noted the request down. 

"Then of course you shall have it. Okay, Professor Snape, your budget for the potions supply cupboard has decreased over the last decade, is that because of some ingredients not being used?" 

Severus sneered, "No, Dumbledore stated that he couldn't fork out for the ingredients every year and had me change the potions to ones that needed ingredients grown here or cheaply," Lucian winced not liking that.

"Well, he lied. The end of year budget when Dumbledore was in charge could have handled several purchases, in light I'm returning full control of the potions budget to you, also control of the potions brewed this year. The same goes your you professor Sprout for your greenhouses, anything else your departments need don't hesitate to ask. Professor McGonagle, as deputy head, head of Gryffindor and transfiguration teacher your work load is troublesome. Especially as your only being paid for one job which goes against the contract and policy of Hogwarts, therefore you will be awarded your full salary and a permanent residence here should you wish to continue with us. This means your quarters are yours during school and breaks even the summer. Ask and I shall have the house elves to add adjoining family rooms for your husband. This goes for all house head," the man took a breath and relaxed, finally getting into the swing of things.

"Now, you have no doubt noticed that many teachers are missing. Professor Babbling has been terminated, in my professional opinion a pureblood with no experience in the muggle world should be teaching muggle studies. That has been taken over by Theodore Tonks, History of Magic will now be taught by Thorfinn Rowle, he has a Mastery in Wizarding History so should fit the role quite nicely. Care of magical creatures was taught by Hagrid, still is don't worry but I've hired an assistant for him, one Charlie Weasley. Who else, ah yes this year the Ministry has sent Dolores Umbrige to us to fill the Defence position, I shall be paying close attention to your teaching methods Madam. If the course book your requesting doesn't change we'll be having strong words," 

 

Dolores placed what seemed to her a flattering smile on her lips and simpered. "I'm sorry Headmaster but as Senior Undersecretary it is my duty to carry out the wishes of the Ministry," Lucian levelled her with a cool look.

"As Headmaster of this school, it is my duty to see that my students receive a proper education, they cannot do that with a book that doesn't explain the practical use of defensive spells. You must make a decision Miss Umbridge, teacher or ministry worker. Also, I expect to never see those blood quills on your person used on a student, do you understand?" The toad like woman paled and shrank down in her seat at the looks the other professors were giving her. 

 

"Hogwarts was once the most upstanding Magical school in the world, beating out Ilvermony on a bad day. Sadly we've fallen very far, so I've decided to reinstate many of the forgotten classes and programmes. As such on September 1st please welcome Lucius Malfoy as the new Wizarding studies teacher, this class will be compulsory for all students as will the muggle studies class. We can't go around having a go at muggle-borns for not knowing proper wizarding culture and history and not do anything to correct it. Just as we shouldn't allow pureblood and wizarding raised children to be blind to the workings of the muggle world. For a harmonious comrade-re we must make compromises. Art classes such as art, dance, music and literature will return, I refuse to have illiterate and tasteless children leaving this school. Also, the apprenticeship programme will be restarted, please speak to me if your open to taking on an apprentice, we'll be hosting many talks and Masters from around the world will be invited to scope out potential students. Alchemy will start as an extra-curricular for the students, I personally will be teaching this class/club. And also a Dark arts class shall be started taught by Marvolo Slytherin recommended by Lucius and Severus. And I think that's everything, you're all free to do as you please. Any questions please just ask," With that the staff was dismissed, McGonagal left with new eyes, learning that her old friend and mentor had deliberately kept her wages from her hurt badly. 

 

Severus made sure to be the last one in the room with the smaller male. He smirked when the door closed and went to stand in front of the man, his dark obsidian eyes locked with the calm blue ones.

"That went well," he commented, while wrapping his arms around the headmasters waist. Lucian smiled and wrapped his arms around Severus' neck to pull him down and slant their lips together. They kissed for several moments, just letting their lips massage each other. Lucian pulled back and hummed i  delight.

"I agree it did, sometimes just showing people how they were affected by Dumbledore's swindling can sway them quite nicely. Now, there's still a lot to do but I should have time to see you about six this evening Professor," 

"Till then Headmaster," Severus left for his own chambers then and to send a message to his Lord about the development.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has taken off like FUCK!!! So so happy right now. Just wanna know who wants me to right the smut scenes, i've written some Harry potter smut before on Quotev, https://www.quotev.com/story/9053008/Harry-Potter-Preferences-Male-Reader/6 this is the URL so you can check it out before you know, telling whether I should or not.

It was September the 1st. Many things had changed over the summer holidays, Hooch had requested new brooms for the 1st years which were granted. Hagrid was allowed a home-study of Care of Magical Creatures form Charlie to help him pass a mastery class to legally teach the class by himself. 

Snape splurged on Potions ingredients, buying rarer ones for his N.E.W.T.S class and simpler ones for the younger years. He still harvested ingredients from the forbidden forest believing strictly in the best Potions are brewed with the freshest ingredients. Lucius Malfoy arrived to sort out his quarters and office alongside Marvolo Slytherin. A tall man with dark brown hair neatly kept and crimson eyes. 

His arrival was met with stern rules though. 

 

_Flashback_

_"Ah, Lord Slytherin please come in," Voldemort walked into the headmasters office expecting to see a room full of gold and red, but instead found calming colours of blues, greens and browns._

_"Thank you Headmaster, what did you wish to see me about exactly," Lucian gave him a cold smile._

_"I know exactly who you are Lord Slytherin. You may go by a different alias but I'm not stupid. That being said I know Severus and Lucius wouldn't recommend a moron to teach here so this is my only warning. You war, stays outside this castles grounds. Children have no place in it," Tom Riddle sat back in his chair and wondered if it were worth it to push the mans buttons._

_"Of course Headmaster. I agree with you completely. There is something you should know,"_

_"Yes?"_

_"One of your students, Mr Harry Potter, he's recently become emancipated and agreed to my courting him, would that be okay with you?" Lucian looked surprised for a moment before smiling joevelly._

_"Of course Lord Slytherin. The boy is emancipated that makes him of age to do as he wishes. You don't need to ask my permission if he has already agreed to it. Should I make an announcement at the feast?" Tom nodded, wanting everyone to know his Lion was taken._

_"Then it shall. Congratulations with your upcoming nuptials,"_

_Tom stood and nodded to the younger man before leaving._

 

_Flashback end._

 

After that it was relatively plane sailing. Umbridge did upgrade her book list to include a practical element and the blood quills disappeared. 

Lucian was looking forward to the years ahead as headmaster. He sat in the Great Hall in a replacement of Dumbledore's gold throne. It was less ostentatious and more relaxed but the students could still tell he wasn't an ordinary teacher. Minerva sat on his right as the Deputy head, Severus on his left, Lucius next to Severus and Marvolo after him next to Sinistra. Lucian almost vibrated when the older years came in through the doors. 

He saw all the glances the returning students threw at him and smiled secretly at them. He knew the Gryffindors would be hard to influence from their love of Dumbledore but he was confident he could sway them. The Ravenclaws would research him and respect his qualifications and Ravenclaw house background, the Puffs would twitter away before toddling behind him and the Slytherins wouldn't care all that much when they saw Lucius and Severus backing him. 

Minerva rose, nodded to the staff and left to receive the first years. Hagrid arrived shortly after and sat at the table with a loud thump. Minerva opened the doors and a throng of young eleven year old's walked into the Great Hall.

 

Timeskip

When the last child was sorted Lucian stood. He cleared his throat and the hall went silent. 

"Good evening. To Hogwarts returning students welcome back, to our new minds and faces Welcome to Hogwarts. For the next seven years you will learn magic that will expand your horizons and strength you as young people. Now, many of you will notice some new faces at the staff table. I'd like for you to put your hands together for your new professor's. Lord Lucius Malfoy, Professor of Wizarding studies. Mr Theodore Tonks the new muggle studies professor. Miss Dolores Umbridge Hogwarts new Defence Professor and Lord Marvolo Slytherin professor of the dark arts from Beauxbatons," Everyone clapped, well almost everyone.

 

Hermione growled at the thought of learning dark arts. She lent into Harry and Ron.

"I can't believe this! Dark arts at Hogwarts, with a Slytherin and Malfoy teaching?! If this isn't the work of You-Know-Who then I don't know what it is," Ron nodded his head.

"Bet he's a death eater. Harry mate you've been rather quite so for?" Harry simply raised an eyebrow and sneered.

"Feels horrid not knowing what's going on doesn't it? Now you know how I felt this summer," Hermione flushed but frowned at him.

"Headmaster Dumbledore told us-"

"And I suppose that makes it perfectly acceptable then?!" He hissed back, making the bushy haired girl shrink.

 

"Also, I have a happy announcement to make for two individual people in this room. Over the summer holidays one of you became emancipated, making you off age to do just about everything. One of those things is courting. So without further posturing please join me in congratulating Lord's Potter and Slytherin on their up coming bonding! Mr Potter if you could join your soon to be spouse," Harry smirked at his friends pale faces before standing from the table and walking up to Marvolo. 

His fiance smiled charmingly down to him, holding out a hand for the smaller wizard to take.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash back to Harry meeting Marvolo and then breakfast on the first day of school.

_Flashback_

_Harry cursed as his head hit the windowsill outside number fours living room. The news wasn't talking about any attacks or suspicious deaths which meant either Voldemort wasn't up to something or the Ministry was covering it up. He scrambled away from the window when he heard Vernons heavy feet stomping to it. Ducking round the side of the house just in time for his uncle to open the window._

_"Bloody kids," the whale-like man grumbled. Shutting the window he turned and thumped back to his seat. Harry scuffed at the dirt with his old trainers and peaked out onto the street. Seeing it was empty made him grin before he darted out and made his way to the park._

_He'd barely been there for ten minutes before Dudley and his gang showed up. Harry sighed not feeling like dealing with the fat boy today._

_"Hey big D, beat up another ten year old?"_

_"This one deserved it,"_

_"Five against one? That's brave," Harry sneered. Dudley looked constipated for a moment before scowling at his cousin._

_"Well your one to talk, moaning in your sleep every night. At least i'm not afraid of my pillow. "Don't kill Cedric!" Whose Cedric you're boyfriend?" Harry lost it when Dudley mentioned his mother and had his wand out and pressing into Dudley's throat fairly quickly. While the other boys laughed Dudley gulped and didn't look away from the piece of wood below his chin. Then the sky darkened. The air grew chilly and the other boys ran away._

_"What are you doing?"_

_"I'm not doing it," Dudley scampered away but Harry stayed routed to the spot. Just watching as the sky grew darker and darker._

_"My My, Mr Potter. It wouldn't do for you to become caught in a dementors grip now would it," a velvety voice called out. It sent shivers down Harry's spine. Different that the chill that had invaded the air. It was all dark chocolate and sin. Looking around Harry caught the culprit sitting in his vacated swing seat._

_He was handsome oh so very handsome. With dark chocolate curls and mesmerizing magenta eyes. The straight nose that turned just slightly upwards at the tip and cupid bow lips finished off the face, broad shoulders cloaked in tight fitting robes and dark cloak._

_Harry's head prickled and he knew who this man was._

_"Voldemort," he smirked dangerously. sending heat to pool at the base of Harry's stomach._

_"I prefer Marvolo now my little soul," he purred._

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"I would suggest My Lion, making a trip to Gringotts sometime this summer, all will be revealed and then I shall have you," he warned before with a CRACK! he was gone._

 

_end of flashback_

 

Harry, confused and very dazed did sneak away from the house and his guard to Gringotts where he learned not only was he of age thanks to the tournament but he was Lord of House Potter and Pereville, while being heir to both Slytherin and Black. 

He was being fed loyalty potions and obedience charms where layered all over his body. The soul thing Voldemort was talking about, turned out to be a hourcrux that the goblins couldn't remove without killing him. And Dumbledore was stealing from him, taking money from his vaults and letting the Molly and Ron and Ginny take money alongside Hermione. So after a general recall that the goblins disguised as a widespread audit they recalled the money owed and outed the Headmaster as a fraudulent thief, also stealing from the Hogwarts funds. 

Harry met up with Marvolo several times after that, while refusing to return anyone's letters and staying with the older man instead of Sirius. It didn't really take long for Marvolo to seduce Harry, everything he did sent the boy wild. But he wasn't pushy, or demanding with him, just teasing and very, very masculine. They'd shared their first kiss on Harry's birthday;

_Flashback_

_Harry awoke on the 31st to the smell of bacon wafting through the comfy cottage. Rolling over he saw Marvolo had already left the bed and so got up to join him. Before he could enter the kitchen his arm was grabbed and his back met the hallway wall. Strong hands gripped his chin and a heavy, passionate kiss dominated his lips. Gasping a hot tongue entered his mouth and twirled with his own before mapping out the rest of his cavern. Before Harry even had the chance to kiss back the lips were gone and Marvolo was striding into the kitchen._

Flashback end.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucian awoke to soft velvet kissing down his spine. Sinful hands tracing every inch of him, squeezing and pinching here and there indiscriminately. While another pair of hands stroked a fire in his loins. Opening his eyes he was met with liquid mercury ones that hadn't been there the night before. 

"You made it," he gasped out when lips found his arse. His hands shot forward into Lucius's long blond hair hair and tried not to tug at it, knowing how the man disliked his hair being pulled. 

"Of course my kitten. How could I not?" Lucius then pressed a filthy kiss to Lucian's lips, dragging his tongue across the bottom before fucking his mouth with it in imitation of what Severus was doing to him right then.

"Mmmhm," he groaned, trying to rock his hips back onto Severus's tongue and forwards into Lucius's hand around his cock. 

"My, we are eager today," Lucius smirked into the kiss, he trailed his kiss down the soft jawline and neck before biting down on the collar bone. 

"Ahh!" he cried out, his fingers had trailed down from soft locks to grip Lucius' broad shoulders. 

 

Lucian was in the same year as Severus in school and five years behind Lucius. But the two men shared almost everything, including the Ravenclaw. Not that he minded much, they'd belonged to him for almost 11 years now. Severus had cornered the boy at a potions conference and taken him to a wizdarding hotel in 1884, they kept up their correspondence and hook ups for several months until Lucian caught Severus in a compromising position with Lucian Malfoy.

They'd then both approached the man and asked him to form a triad with them. After several hours of  _interesting_ convincing he'd agreed and there you have it. 

"Severus! Shit...of fuck," he moaned as the man speared him with his cock, Lucius had his own pointed at the mans mouth and Lucian eagerly gobbled it down his throat. They both thrust in gentle tandem, not wanting to rush things. Leaning forward Severus placed a hard kiss to Lucius's mouth. Lucian was a moaning, gagging mess by the time they came up for air. Severus brutalizing his prostate with every thrust and Lucius dripping pre-cum into his mouth and throat. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucian made it to breakfast with seconds to spar. McGonagle was already seated as were Flitwick and Sprout but they were heads of houses and needed to be there to give out schedules. 

He'd asked that all the teachers be present for this first breakfast as a chance for the first years to become familiar with their professors faces. 

Once he'd seen that most of the hall was filled, Marvolo slipping into his seat with a smug smirk while Harry subtly limped his way to sit beside Longbottom, Lucius and Severus sent him coy looks that made his fight to keep his blush down. He stood and called for attention. 

"Thank you, settle down now please," He smiled when the hall silenced. "Now, Your first day back. The 1st years will be mostly the same with the additional Muggle studies and Wizarding studies class. Again, first years cannot participate in quidditch no matter how hard you try and beg me. But please be reminded that current captains will be watching for potential candidates for next year. 

The 2nd up to Seventh year have been given a new splash of colour this year. Alongside your usual classes and the now mandatory ones I'd like to draw your attention to Dark Arts. This is mainly theoretical but the upper years will have a chance at practice work, only at Professor Slytherin's discrestion. Also I shall be starting up an Alchemy club for the more potions minded people that shall now commence on a Wednesday evening after dinner should you find yourselves either interested or with nothing to do. I'd like for everyone to give a round of applause to Professor Hagrid who has been accepted onto a course for Care of Magical creatures and Professor Charlie Weasly who has agreed to chaperone his classes with him. And History of Magic shall now be taught by Thorfin Rowle, he couldn't make it last night for the general announcement.

Be reminded the forbidden forest is out of bound and Filch has posted a list of all banned items in his office should we wish to peruse," With that he let the student go to their first day. Harry quickly trotted up to the table, nodded at the Headmaster and pressed a quick kiss to Marvolo's lips. He then turned and fled back to his friends. 


	4. Chapter 4

Harry looked over his schedule with Neville, ignoring his ex-friends for the moment. Ron had tried cornering him that morning and demanding just what he thought he was doing but Neville had stood by him steadfastly and told Ron to shove it. 

 

"Okay, Monday is double Potions, transfig, herbology and DADA. 

Tuesday: Dark arts, History, Muggle-studies and double Care.

Wednesday is Wizarding studies, Ancient runes both doubles

Thursday divination, potions, Herbology and history and charms

Friday; Dark arts, Transfiguration and charms and DADA. Not bad, I'm looking forward to this actually," Harry said. Neville nodded his agreement,

"Yeah, It looks like our schedules are more skills based as well. I've got more Herbology than potions while you've got more potions and DADA and Dark arts than transfiguration. Actually...you've got more practical then theory based lessons," Harry ducked his head. 

"Heh. Marvolo said I should try a little harder in my essays but I can't get the theory of stuff as well as i understand the practicals," he admitted. Neville hmmed in agreement.

"To be honest he has a point, the essays help up for the exams. But yeah I find the herbology practicals better then the Potions one, but potions theory is easier then Transfiguration or charms," Harry clapped a hand on Nevilles should,

"Don't worry, we have each other to get confused with!" The boys laughed until they reached the new Wizarding studies classroom. Gryffindor would be having this class with Slytherin for the year. Which would be a joy! (Note the sarcasm) Harry saw Hermione and Ron huddled together whispering up a storm by the wall and glaring at the Slytherins harshly. He could feel that something was going to go down and, when he locked eyes with Draco, he knew there was going to be some kind of exchange. The blond headed over to Harry with Zabini and Parkinson on his flank. 

"Well met Cousin Harry, congratulations on your engagement to Lord Slytherin," he bowed his head in difference to harry's new status and Harry returned the bow.

"Cousin Draco, I hear there's good news on your end also? That Durmstrang boy your farther was telling me about," Harry teased, Draco smirked and licked his top lip.

"Ah yes, Luke and I are entering the final stages of our courtship. Father wants us the host this years Yule ball and pair it with our engagement announcement and then hopefully we'll be married at the end of our sixth year," Harry caught Ron turning an alarming shade of red as he watched the pair converse and Hermione was struggling to hold him back from storming over.

"Well hopefully Madam Sorellis will be able to whip up something in time for Yule then. When this gets out her waiting lists will have waiting lists. Classes better go by quickly or I'll miss getting the order out to her before dinner," Pansy complained and Blaise just smiled indulgently while wrapping an arm around her waist.

"But tell us about this mysterious suitor. No one's seen him outside of Russia, how did you meet?" Pansy urged, and Draco smirked again.


End file.
